


Can't Quite Put My Finger On It

by orphan_account



Category: Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie almost has a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Quite Put My Finger On It

A rummy thing occurred to me once before dinner. You know how one gets these little epiphanies all of a sudden while having a snifter before dinner and thinking of this and that.

I put my thought to Jeeves, as it rather concerned him. "Jeeves," I said, "we both know you've got me out of twenty tight spots if you've got me out of one. Many are the times I've said to myself, Bertie old chap, one wonders how you ever got along without Jeeves! And then it occurred to me that I haven't been in spots half as tight as the ones you've helped me out of before you were there to help me out of them, if you follow."

"Yes, sir," he said in that smooth, calming voice of his. "It is fortuitous that I have been able to assist you in, as you say, your tightest spots."

"Yes. Quite," I said, feeling the matter was not quite settled, but not sure just what seemed so off about the whole thing. But then Jeeves handed me a telegram that put the whole thing out of my mind, being a telegram that, as telegrams so often recently have, initiated a concatenation of events that led up to one of those t.s.'s.

Nonetheless, I can't help but wonder sometimes if there's something I'm missing. The thought came to me again the other day when I asked Jeeves if he'd like a game of chess. Chess isn't a game I'm particularly fond of, but I thought it would be just the sort of thing that would titillate a great mind like Jeeves's. To my surprise, he declined. "Thank you, sir," he said, "but I have just finished a few rounds at the Junior Ganymede."

"Yes, well, one must keep the grey cells busy, I expect, train the brain like a muscle, eh, Jeeves?"

"Indeed, sir. One likes to keep a game or three going at all times. Although I must confess, I find a game more interesting when the movements of the pieces are less predictable, as in the case of human lives, where actions are the result of several, often unseen influences."

A perfectly understandable sentiment, not a word out of place or any of that sort of thing, not that there ever is with Jeeves, but I felt that rummy feeling again, like a prenomiker. Was it prenomiker? No, premonition. That's the bunny. Or intuition. It reminded me of that previously discussed notion, of what a rummy thing it is that the thing you need is there no sooner than when you need it, the thing in this particular case being Jeeves.

Perhaps one of these days I'll figure it all out.


End file.
